


【好茶/朝耀】原来有爱

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, but it finally turns back
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 原来有爱，未来不再虚无，苦难不再讨厌。只要与你一起。——有情人喜成「父子」的故事。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Kudos: 6





	【好茶/朝耀】原来有爱

**Author's Note:**

> 朝耀立秋48h企划文。推荐港乐：谭嘉仪 - 原来有爱。

轻敲木门，映入眼帘的是金发青年拘谨又难掩喜悦的笑容。

「生日快乐，亚瑟！」

「谢谢，请进。」

收到性格内敛的英国人的生日派对邀请时，亚瑟的家人和好友纷纷表示惊奇，他们眼中的他不太在乎生日之类的纪念日，此时他却希望关心他的人一同见证他在二十七岁获得的幸福。

饭桌的中央已经放了一个三层的生日蛋糕，颜色温暖的栗蓉奶油轻盈幼滑，缀以色彩鲜艳的水果，一看就知道美味无比，但周围并未见其他派对食物。看到寿星很有自知之明地远离厨房还一脸淡定，不明真相的朋友便以为是外卖尚未送来，只顾恭喜他顺利升职，开玩笑地追问他什么时候踏入事业爱情双得意的人生胜利组。亚瑟以笑代答，右手拿着死党弗朗西斯送给他的礼物盒，里面装了什么玩意儿他怎么会不清楚。思绪及此，亚瑟的目光就会越过人群，落在紧闭的厨房门，嘴角不经意泄出罕见的甜蜜。弗朗西斯很清楚亚瑟开生日派对的真正目的是什么，即使亚瑟事前跟大家说不需要生日礼物，自诩贴心大哥哥的他自然替死党做好「准备」。

——恭喜爱神大发慈悲，亚瑟暗恋已久的王耀终于回应了他的心意。

全公司都看得出亚瑟喜欢王耀，偏偏后者在事业上有多机敏，在感情上就有多迟钝。

如果要给大学实习期间的亚瑟打上一个标签，公司所有同事都会选择「不屑社交的高材生」，亚瑟本人亦认可这个标签，因为当时他信奉实力主义，认为工作以外的同事联谊无聊又无谓，欣赏暗地里看自己不爽的人不得不折服于自己的工作实力才是一大乐趣。亚瑟尚未毕业已获公司预先聘请，带着一级荣誉回归公司后直接化身工作狂，即使待人接物没有大问题也显得生人勿近。

这样挺好的，在公司未有朋友的亚瑟想道，难道在讲利益的地方讲真心吗？

直至他被转到王耀领导的工作小组里，亲眼见识到别人说自己坏话时常常提及的比较对象，他才发现之前的自己对实力的认知有多狭隘。王耀工作能力同样出类拔萃，短短两年即升职，却没有招来黑子，因为每个人都可以在王耀身上感受到真诚与尊重，彼此相处融洽。对于这种实力，亚瑟仅仅是佩服，没有渴望得到；但对于王耀这个人，他却悄悄动了心思。王耀主动找他聊天的时候，笑弯的眼睛映在亚瑟的虹膜上，正是在幽深的森林里架起一道金色的桥，桥的尽头是春风吹开了满林花香。

两人将越来越多的时间拨给对方，公司内王耀给亚瑟的方案默默提出各种好提议，在会议室内若无其事地带头鼓掌赞扬，公司外两人成为彼此第一位茶友，体会了何为「茶逢知己千杯少」，感情基础日渐厚实。爱上王耀对亚瑟‧柯克兰而言是命中注定。知悉自己升至王耀的职级后，亚瑟才鼓足勇气跟王耀表白，万幸王耀同样抱有好感，愿意给他一个机会。

今天就是公布他们恋情的大好日子，待朋友圈发酵一晚上，估计明天他们的办公室就挤满了各人的花式祝福和八卦声音。

「哎亚瑟，外卖怎么还未到啊？」

答者会心一笑，他就在等这一条问题。

「请稍等片刻，我去请出我最亲爱的大厨。」

众人面面相觑，这是弗朗西斯意料之中的反应，可是亚瑟扭开厨房门后愣在原地不说话的样子太奇怪了，弗朗西斯连忙走过去顺着他的目光望入厨房。

小小的男孩站在中央衬得厨房偌大空虚，他一头乌黑柔顺的黑发收拢成松松的低马尾安安静静搭在圆圆的肩头上，却又翘起一缕俏皮的呆毛，弧度跟他转头绽放的笑容一样可爱。男孩跟亚瑟大眼对小眼，那双琥珀色的大眼睛每眨一次犹如滴落一滴蜜糖，晶莹纯净得比阳光还要清透，亚瑟根本移不开自己的目光——天，他会不会被当作恋童癖？！

「爸爸，你终于回来了！」男孩兴奋地奔向亚瑟，亚瑟下意识地弯下腰稳稳接住这个与爱人神似的孩子，后知后觉地发现他还接到一个多么荒诞的剧本。

弗朗西斯维持目瞪口呆的模样，过了半晌才用手肘撞了一下亚瑟的手臂，」没想到你的进度那么快啊，」说着还拿起亚瑟的左手观察他的无名指，「你戒指藏哪了？真有你的柯克兰，上星期还问我怎么表白，现在连儿子都有了——」

一时不知所措的英国人选择遵从自己的本能，于是念念叨叨的法国人直接被踹出去，吓了外面的人一跳。

* * *

我这算是，「喜当爹」么？

小手未牵嘴未亲也就算了，那盒东西直接无用武之地……

下一天早上被生物钟准时唤醒的社畜柯克兰，正想起床洗漱准备上班的时候感受到打在胸膛上的呼吸比幻想中的更加轻柔，随后怀中小团儿的脚丫蹭到自己的腰上，似是挽留，令亚瑟回想起昨天。

那绝对是亚瑟一生最难忘的生日。

因为王耀莫名其妙变回小孩子。

亚瑟跟大家解释事情原委，顺道澄清出自弗朗之口的谣言。以朋友身份应邀出席生日派对的两人顶头上司给王耀打电话确定他手机就在亚瑟家厨房无人接听后，屋内所有人不得不接受这个离奇的事实。由于王耀目前的状态不适合工作，他又缠住亚瑟要他照顾，上司唯有让他们急请事假，但亚瑟自觉初升职就放假不工作易留下话柄，神情有点复杂。

上司问亚瑟需要多少天事假，亚瑟转而问小耀耀——这是被一眼萌杀的亚瑟妹妹和女性友人取的昵称——想自己陪他多久。

小耀耀似乎感应到亚瑟的顾虑，很懂事地答道，「爸爸工作要紧，耀耀只要两天就行了。」

「为什么是两天？」

「因为周末只有两天啊。」这个小迷糊，连生日那天是星期日都不知道，却使屋内的大人都发自心底地笑了。这是小孩子才能施展的魔法。

「那就两天吧，」上司拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，「如果第三天王耀还没有变回来，你就先在家工作吧，毕竟不可以独留小孩子在家。」

「好，我今晚会安排好工作分配。」

小耀耀兴奋地抱着自己的」爸爸」，「太好了，耀耀可以跟爸爸一起玩啦！」

啊这，有情人终成父子吗？

在一群人感叹王耀小时候原来那么可爱的时候，亚瑟默默忍住憋屈的眼泪：宝贝我更想听你喊我老公……

解决小耀耀的照顾问题后，生日派对继续举行。亚瑟把王耀早前做好的一些小食拿出来，厨艺跟王耀不相上下的弗朗自发顶替完成王耀的任务，换来了亚瑟家中一支十年珍藏红酒。为了不让客人饿太久，生日蛋糕被率先分食。

亚瑟走完许愿吹蜡烛的既定流程，把蛋糕刀放在小耀耀手上，「你来切吧。」

屋内的大人都心中有数，小耀耀当然是拿最大份的。他们看着一身又萌又帅小马甲的男孩先去厨房拿来两个碟子把蛋糕层分开，接着把最小的一层对半切开，各人心中猜想那是亚瑟和小耀耀的份量。小耀耀伸出食指数数在场的人数，没忘记刚刚在厨房喂他一颗小蕃茄的弗朗哥哥，然后眯着一只眼在蛋糕上空比划着，漂亮地切出大小相若的份量。大人拍手称赞小耀耀厉害，可男孩还是不放心，在亚瑟帮忙把客人的蛋糕放在纸碟上的同时左看右看，一觉得不够大就连忙从自己那份切一块出去补平均，结果亚瑟那份是最大的，小耀耀自己那份缩了一大圈。亚瑟哪看得下去，二话不说就调换了碟子，把最大的那份留给小耀耀，男孩嚷着要换回来他就用以下理由搪塞过去。

「你爸爸我中年发福有小肚子了，」亚瑟用手挡住小耀耀不让他凑近去证伪，「你看不到是因为、因为腰带束得紧而已。所以我、我不能吃太多，还是耀耀吃吧。」

身边人憋笑憋得满身抽搐，害得亚瑟涨红了脸，说话都不利索了。这下他内心泪流满面：我亚瑟‧柯克兰英名尽丧啊……

偏偏小耀耀不吃他这一套，他一本正经捏了一把自己肉肉的脸蛋，「耀耀看起来更胖啊我更应该减肥——」

「小耀耀你哪叫胖啊这叫可爱！而且小孩子成长期要多吃东西。」亚瑟妹妹罗莎心疼地揉揉小耀耀被自己捏红的小脸蛋，转头坏笑道，「你别看你爸爸现在身材还行，他可是易胖体质又嗜甜，小时候天天偷吃糖果，好不容易才减下来的哈哈哈哈哈！」

一时间哄堂大笑。

你可真是我亲妹！明明偷吃糖果的人是你还要亲哥我给你打掩护！！

人设尽毁的亚瑟为了达成目的只能强颜欢笑，默认了罗莎的话。

可是小耀耀还是坚持寿星爸爸要吃最大份。男孩和大人们唇枪舌剑好一会儿，最后小耀耀还是寡不敌众，虽然他执意再切下一块给亚瑟以求公平，吃下第一口前还是对亚瑟眨巴着一双满是歉意的大眼睛。

那个眼神什么时候回想起来都可以立即攻陷亚瑟的心房，任他重重设防，都逃不过溃不成军的结局。

——真是的，你为什么要这么在乎我的感受？

金发青年叹笑一声，连着蛋糕碟子把黑发男孩抱起来让他坐在自己大腿上，看着他吃蛋糕时像仓鼠一样鼓起来的腮帮子，怜爱地圈紧了怀抱。

——我不爱死你都对不住上帝所赐的莫大恩典了。

「耀耀啊，你真是小笨蛋。」

「吃多大份的生日蛋糕对我都无关紧要，因为我已经拥有这世间最完美的生日礼物。」

此时，亚瑟的生日礼物悠悠转醒，一声软糯糯的爸爸足以叫他的心融化于晨曦之中。

由于亚瑟的家只作独居，一大一小不得不挤在一张单人床上，小耀耀却很开心可以跟爸爸睡在一起，夏天一整夜窝在青年的怀里都不嫌热。

一个六七岁的男孩仍对父亲如此依赖是少见的，亚瑟却见怪不怪，因为他知道王耀的父亲正是在儿子这个年龄时殉职早逝，王耀肯定很思念自己的父亲，即使对他的印象注定不深。

亚瑟给小耀耀搬来椅子方便他刷牙洗脸，这短短的一刻钟他的脑子已经高速运转，思考如何当一个称职的父亲，当中最致命的一条问题是：孩子的一日三餐怎么办？

餐厅堂食及外卖追求美味而舍弃健康，小孩不宜多食是人人皆知的事实，然而亚瑟开火即地狱，连加热牛奶都只敢用电饭煲。他拿出家里剩余的半包即食麦片倒入温牛奶，又切了水果放在上面，依然觉得这早餐过于寒酸。「总不能每顿都麻烦弗朗西斯吧，他也要上班啊。」亚瑟无奈摇头，端着一碗麦片走出厨房时刻意避开小耀耀期盼的目光。

懂事的小耀耀是不会责怪爸爸的，亚瑟内心清楚得很，然而一做就要做到最好是柯克兰对自己的要求，更何况是照顾自己的小爱人？于是亚瑟一洗完碗就抹干手，打开自己的手提电脑，购买一些育儿相关的权威电子书，认真研读起来，目不转睛的样子俨如回到职场搏杀中。直至中午十二点，电子钟的整点铃声格外响亮，终于把亚瑟给吵清醒了。

「耀耀，对不起我们中午要吃外卖了，你想吃什么？」

亚瑟转过身，发现小耀耀正安静地缩在沙发的一角看一本厚重的书，他挑的位置很好，阳光照不到他的脸，亚瑟也看不清男孩的表情。

亚瑟正想再唤一声耀耀的时候，男孩主动抬起头，看他的眼神却不是在回应亚瑟。他只是，忍不住悄悄望一眼，没想到眼底那卑微的盼望这次被准确捕捉到了。

他只盼望他一个回头。

——这个表情，他怎么会让它出现在他的脸上？

亚瑟心底最柔软的地方被捅得血肉模糊。这一秒对望，直接将自以为是的「父亲」推入冰湖，冷到窒息。

明明是晚星的光辉，滔滔大海都能照亮，怎么会让他产生自己只是湖上波光，轻轻一拨即破碎不见的错觉？

——亚瑟‧柯克兰，你他妈到底在干嘛？！

「爸爸，你做完工作了？」下一秒小耀耀重现笑靥，放下书蹦蹦跳跳来到亚瑟面前。

望着自己笔记本上密密麻麻的计划清单，亚瑟气得把四小时的学习成果统统撕走，揉成一团，狠狠地扔进垃圾桶里。

小耀耀被亚瑟的怒容吓倒了，下意识想挽救爸爸的「工作成果」却被紧紧抱住了。

「对不起，耀耀，说好要陪你玩一天的……」

「没事爸爸，还有明天呢。」小耀耀露出善解人意的微笑。

亚瑟抿起嘴角，眉头尚未解锁，但也只能揉揉男孩的头，「午餐吃披萨好不好？」

小耀耀点头，看着亚瑟用手机下单之前还向自己递来笔记本，「耀耀想做什么就写下来，爸爸带你去实现。」

等着外卖送上门的时候，小耀耀写好了心愿清单。亚瑟接过笔记本，眼睛睁得很大。

「耀耀啊，你确定还想跟我……做吃的吗？」

「嗯，只要不开火就可以吧。爸爸做的早餐挺好的啊！」

天、天啊！这是什么天籁之音！耀耀绝对是天使下凡啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

亚瑟不顾形象又抱住小耀耀激动落泪，他还以为自己会被嫌弃厨艺一辈子。

「我们立即去超市买材料！」亚瑟前所未有地意气风发，午饭后拉着小耀耀换上跟他差不多大的表弟小马修之前留宿未带走的衣服，很快就出了门。

亚瑟驾车带着小耀耀和车尾箱的菜从一所中餐馆驶回家时已是晚上八点十五分。男孩似乎习惯早睡，在车上已经酝酿出一点睡意，亚瑟就让他先去洗澡准备睡觉，他自己则去整理买好的菜。

说是做吃的，其实也就是做三文治，作为明天外出的便当。

买材料乃至明早的制作都是由小耀耀主导的，使他这个爸爸一时自惭形秽。小耀耀甚至在他脑头一热想买一个多士炉时阻止了他，教导他节俭是美德。

「爸爸，这是您告诉我的，您忘了吗？」

你这句话，是对谁说的呢？

回想至此亚瑟反而耸肩一笑，反正他又没打算取代王耀父亲在他儿子心中的地位——亚瑟更想用另外一个身份占据王耀的心。

「不过王耀什么时候才可以恢复正常啊……」亚瑟摇头叹息，把整理好的菜放进厨房的冰箱时遇见只有他才能看到的小妖精，她正自责地倚靠在一个瓷杯上，亚瑟认得出那是自己送给王耀的情侣杯。

小妖精一看到亚瑟，本来低垂的翅膀唰的一声扬起萤光点点。她飞到亚瑟面前，为自己不小心在王耀的水杯洒下变回小孩的灵药致歉，她说药效不长，亚瑟就放心了。

小耀耀不是不好，这位小天使简直是完美，上哪儿去找这样可爱又懂事的孩子。然而，亚瑟很清楚自己对小耀耀的疼爱绝不是纯粹的父爱，因为他本是王耀，他才会如此在乎。

不然谁要奶孩子啊？

小耀耀这时从浴室出来了。门开的瞬间水气氤氲，在亚瑟眼前幻化出爱人抱着孩子笑语盈盈的美好画面。

……跟王耀一起奶就多少无拘了。

**原来有爱，未来不再虚无，苦难不再讨厌。**

**只要与你一起。**

洗澡后的亚瑟迳直回到睡房，平日的他肯定继续在书房工作至深夜。老实说他有点不放心，想跟进一下工作进度，不过他要先确认小耀耀熟睡了。

一扭开门，鹅黄色的柔光迫不及待涌向亚瑟，光芒的尽头是他的男孩，躺在床上等着他。

「耀耀不是困了吗？」

「嗯，但是我一想起爸爸会给我哼摇篮曲，还有明天可以出去玩就兴奋到睡不着了！」小耀耀小声补充道，「就算耀耀想睡，没您在身边我都睡不好。」

「……我是不是太依赖您了？」

亚瑟笑着摇头，抚上他的脸颊，」能被你依赖，成为你的依靠是我最大的福气和成就。」

无论是小耀耀还是王耀。

「谢谢你选择了我。」

青年的声线染上了夜独有的温柔，懒洋洋的不在乎男孩是否听得见，嗒啦的哼唱好像时钟，不知引导人至过去还是将来。

**只需知道，光永远都在。**

**无限远，也似相拥极近。**

* * *

父子第二天，小耀耀大清早就睁开眼睛了，碍于抱着他的爸爸还未醒，他就名正言顺地赖床，盯着亚瑟看。其实昨晚纵使陷于亚瑟的温暖臂弯，小耀耀还是睡得不太好。

谁叫今天是最后一天。

当然小耀耀不会表现出失落，自己说好了两天就只有两天。反悔不是男子汉所为。

之后亚瑟醒了，眼前便是小耀耀大大的笑容。

「爸爸快点啦！」

「好好好。」

亚瑟负责给小耀耀灼熟火腿和煮蛋，用的又是万能的电饭煲，小耀耀则负责搭配不同食材，例如蕃茄、芝士片、油浸吞拿鱼等，夹在全麦吐司里。小耀耀做得很入迷，亚瑟也看他看得很入迷。

另外准备好水果色拉和水瓶装进背包后，他们便手牵手来到单车公园。

跟随爸爸学习一项才能是小耀耀的心愿，时间太紧迫就只能挑选最简单的单车来学了。他一来就挑战两轮车，只因为亚瑟保证自己会在后面扶稳他前进。

踏单车无非讲求平衡感，平衡感无非讲求一个字，信。

当爱情和友情都在叩问信不信得过对方，唯独亲情，最终教导的是要相信自己、肯定自己。

被信任是一种幸福的麻烦。

所以亚瑟现在很难开口告诉小耀耀，对不起我辜负了你的信任。其实亚瑟已经悄悄放了手，默默看着小耀耀慢慢踩出一条直线。

——就让他一直向前踩不回头吧。

「父亲」的身份告诉他，窝在巢穴的鸟不会飞。

——让他随时回头都能看到我吧。

「恋人」的身份催促他追上去，双手重新压在车尾板上，称赞道，」耀耀踩的直线很直，真棒！接着试试转弯吧。」

「不用怕，只要稍微扭一下车头——扭太过了，小心！」

小耀耀毫不意外地摔了，幸好人是摔在爸爸身上，只有单车摔在地上发出巨响，吓了男孩一跳。

「不需要太着急，你只要看到要转弯的路口时提早扭一点，单车自然会带你转一个顺滑的弯。」

「什么叫做『扭一点』？」小耀耀自行扶起单车又坐上去，但没踩上脚踏，只是一动不动望向亚瑟。

「就是你扭头找我时不用看清我的全脸，」面对小耀耀眼底变浓的迷雾，亚瑟神态自若，「只要你感受到我的存在，那你就定住那个角度别动，然后慢慢地你就会看到我的全脸，乃至全身。来试试看？记住我不只在你左边，可能在你右边出没的喔。」

经过好几次屡跌屡试，来自爸爸的安全感已经扎根于小耀耀的背后，即使亚瑟又悄悄放了手站在原地不动，他依然顺利踩出一条自己的路，是直是弯都能昂首挺胸踏下去。

「爸爸永远在你左右。」亚瑟笑着对小耀耀喊道，小耀耀扭着车头踏向他的方向。

爸爸是否骗了他，就由他自己做判断吧。

在单车公园学成毕业的小耀耀和他的导师随即骑着租来的单车转入与单车公园相连接的公共单车径。男孩在前，青年在后。动作太流畅，感觉太自然，使小耀耀觉得自己正乘着沿海的清风全速奔驰。耳朵灌满了自由的气息，那是无声的咒语在鼓励他从目光停驻之处，如绿苗破土而出一般，长出一双无形的翅膀。

亚瑟眼看小耀耀越骑越快，越骑越远，不知不觉翘起嘴角，直至一个熊孩子「biu」的一声从左路口的斜坡冲下来，硬生生劈开这一片祥和温馨。

这家伙怎么就没摔死在急转弯上？

用闪电比喻那孩子的身影很恰当，只是侮辱了喻体。亚瑟一开始怀疑他的单车出了问题，七歪八倒反复切道——怪他骑在后面，没看到他那副给老子让开的欠揍样，不然他怎么有机会恶意撞倒他家耀耀？！

小耀耀一心骑他的单车，沉浸于海天一色的悠然，所以摔在地上时还是懵懵的，只见对方也失了平衡摔在另一边便以为纯属意外。他那句你没事吗还没问完，对方的口水就噼里啪啦喷在他的脸上。

「你会不会骑单车啊？！看到我还不让开，死穷鬼！」转头他向赶来的妈妈哭诉道，「妈妈，他撞倒我还不道歉！」

那位妇人戴着一顶装作贵气的阔边帽，她在男孩面前心疼地给儿子吹吹手掌上那一小块擦伤，瞟了一眼他的单车，言语间满是轻蔑，「儿子，做人要宽容一点。穷人没家教你又不是不知道。」

小耀耀收起错愕，咬咬牙自己站起来了。幼龙亦有他的逆鳞，他抬起头时锐利的眼神，连妇人的墨镜都抵挡不住。

「无论穷富，我们都是平等的。我们都可以享用这条单车径，明明是你切道不响警铃，撞倒了我，还恶人先告状！」

小耀耀都被气出眼泪了，他还要自抹眼眶不能示弱。

因为爸爸告诉他，尊严无关穷富。

「你多有钱都没资格说我父母不好，你才没家教！！」

趾高气扬的妇人当然没预料到眼前的小不点可以爆发出如此气势，气急败坏的她举起右手，作势要打。

就是这一瞬间，金发青年牢牢握住她的手腕。

「这位太太，说不过小孩子就动手，」冰冷的语气似寒风扫空一切，她只能听见咔嚓咔嚓的骨折声，「你也太没用了吧。」

「枉为人母。」亚瑟轻飘飘地放手，女人痛得面容扭曲的模样得不到自诩绅士的英国人的一丝怜悯。熊孩子被他燃烧着冷焰的绿眸吓到腿软，怼在脸上的手机影片直接让他面色苍白。

「道歉。」

半晌，熊孩子还未回过神，又听见青年一声无情的嗤笑。

「真没家教。」

这回无人敢反驳。

「哑了就滚去看医生。你走运了，我家的只是擦伤，不然准备好你的『私人救护车』——别忘了换掉你车头篮的假名牌包，钱花在包包上比花在单车上更保值吧，你觉得呢？」

一波嘴炮送走破坏好心情的母子俩，亚瑟带小耀耀去附近的小公园坐坐，掏出背包里的医疗包为他消毒伤口，两人顺便解决了午餐。小耀耀一路无言，只用一双星星眼直望得亚瑟双颊通红，他忍不住说道，「你别这样啦耀耀，想说什么就说吧。」

「谢谢爸爸救了我，我觉得爸爸好帅！」小耀耀笑着扑进亚瑟怀里，语气还带了点自豪。

耀耀，我的小爱人，他夸我帅！！还是好帅！！！

这段话在亚瑟的脑海疯狂刷屏。

冷静，冷静，冷静！

他连打内心兴奋得上蹦下跳的小人三巴掌，回归角色。

「不是啦，我觉得耀耀更帅。」亚瑟直视小耀耀的眼睛，纯真的阳光把翠湖映照得通透漂亮，「你说得很好。」

「品德和教养是不论穷富都能拥有的宝藏。穷人可以心灵富裕，富人也可以穷得只剩下钱，这一切都取决于我们如何做人。小小年纪的你没有被他们的威势吓怕，作出了反抗，捍卫了一家人的尊严。耀耀是爸爸的骄傲。」

「谢谢。」小耀耀害羞地笑了，这表情又杀了亚瑟一百回。

「我还以为耀耀会怪我来迟了呢。」

小耀耀连忙摇头，又问，「为什么那个哥哥会那么凶？三字经曰，人之初，性本善，他本来不是这个样子的吧？」

「他父母没教好他吧。」亚瑟明显对这个话题兴致缺缺。

「那爸爸为什么不跟他说说？可能他会因此变好呢！」

亚瑟哑然失笑。这个傻孩子，之前他对你不好，你还想帮他变好。

——王耀小时候原来是这样的吗？

这两天的相处，时间不长，却不断刷新亚瑟对王耀的认知，不再局限于工作和私下来往。

他从未如此靠近他。

也从未如此坚信自己的爱，经受得起考验。

认识越深，他会发掘他更多的好。

他只会更爱他。

「我不在乎其他人好不好，我只在乎你。」

单车之行的目的地是一个海滨公园。抵埗的两人先去租车行的分店交还单车，然后买了一个风筝制作包。

骑着爸爸肩膀放风筝，是小耀耀最后一个心愿。

小耀耀的体重偏轻，亚瑟抱他上肩膀的时候还暗自心疼一把。骑着肩膀的小耀耀可以肆意揉乱亚瑟的头发，看着它乱成鸟巢，在黄昏的风中又像摇晃的麦田，发梢都微微发光，让他不自觉把下巴轻轻靠上去，慵懒地眯起眼睛。

亚瑟递给想睡在麦田里的小狐狸一个已经起飞的风筝，他的头顶随即传来一阵阵清脆如铃的笑声。

极目远眺，夕阳已经烘烧了一大片天空，橙红色的霞光与未散尽的蔚蓝交叠出一抹浪漫的淡紫，似涓涓细流斜入波光粼粼的海平面；云朵仍眷恋着群山，即使底部已透出橘色，深灰的云絮还在山峰间流连不去，在小耀耀眼前堆积交织成一座飘浮空中的城堡。

面对如此开阔的景色，他放空了脑袋，不同时空的画面见缝插针般浮现，他渐渐能理清这几天的来龙去脉了。

晦暗起来的晚霞倒映在发黑的海面，竟有一刻，如晨光那般明亮，像是发现了隐秘的宝石矿洞。

小耀耀很努力地提着线，让风筝高到仿佛可以触碰到云朵的边缘。

望见风筝和影影绰绰的空中城堡一同隐没于悄然披下的夜幕，他释然了。

——爸爸，你会收到的吧。

亚瑟把小耀耀放下来，牵起他的手。

「我们回家吧。」

「好，吃完饭后就回家。」

这一晚的小耀耀正如亚瑟所料，死活不肯睡觉。

亚瑟叹了一口气，刚刚他拍着小耀耀的背哼唱前一晚的摇篮曲，可是男孩的眼睛依然炯炯有神，还吵着要听摇篮曲背后的故事。

「没有什么故事。这首歌叫《原来有爱》，我之前在一部剧集看到有人哼唱，觉得合适就模仿试试，仅此而已。」

「有歌词吗？」

「嗯，它本身是插曲来着。」

「那，你可以唱一段给我听吗？就一段，耀耀想听你唱歌。」小耀耀整个身子赖在亚瑟的右臂上，抱着晃动他的手，要他屈服于自己的萌威。

就此亚瑟只开了一个条件：听完马上要睡，小耀耀连忙答应，转过身让亚瑟再次给他拍背哄睡，最后得偿所愿。

**原来这是爱 这是你 将记忆覆盖**

**蓝蓝一片海 充满了期待**

**原来有着爱 我就会无惧将来**

**沿路再晦暗 从没有离开**

小耀耀忽然又转过身，亚瑟分明看到，也清楚地感受到自己正被浸泡于最深处亦见星闪的，金黄色的甜蜜。

他向他敞开怀抱，很快两人再次同床共枕。

「晚安。」

* * *

第三天上午七点亚瑟准时醒来，大脑甫一开机就承受美颜暴击。

皮肤在朦胧的日光下犹如温婉的白瓷，红润的嘴唇很想让人吻下去，王耀娴静的睡颜就在咫尺。由于现在是两个大男人挤在单人床上，王耀的手紧紧环住亚瑟的腰以防掉下去，意识到自己正享受大片肌肤之亲的亚瑟当场羞红了脸，王耀的发丝还要钻进自己的领口肆意撩拨……

对方眼睫轻颤，像是亮金色锦鲤惊动了荷叶，亚瑟在他渐散的睡雾中窥见牠游过秋水，接着理所当然地游进自己的心湖。

「早安，亚瑟。」王耀放开了亚瑟，脸蛋忽然覆上一抹红晕。

「早安，耀。」差点弹出来的第二个耀字被囫囵吞下，竟缠绵在喉咙处不肯化开。

两人手臂撑着床相继起身，先站起来的亚瑟听见床上人说，「谢谢你这两天的照顾。」

「没事。耀，你全都记得啊。」

「嗯，我要好好想想给你做饭时放多少糖才合适。」王耀挂起甜美的坏笑，伸出手指想去戳亚瑟的小肚子，后者找了一个给他找新牙刷毛巾的理由赶紧溜走。

王耀看着亚瑟的背影，回想起昨天的风筝，承载了自己想对天堂的父亲说的话：

**爸，您放心吧。不必愧疚于缺席了儿子的童年，有人已经帮我圆了一部分遗憾。他让我感受到爱。**

王耀三步并做两步，从背后猛地抱住亚瑟。他侧耳听着亚瑟的心跳声，与自己慢慢同步，庆幸自己听从内心的声音。

**——他是值得我托付一生的人。**

「谢谢你的出现，让我的生命更加完整。」

谁的惊喜与感动满溢而泻。

王耀笑着把亚瑟转过来，后者脸上的热度一直降不下去，耳朵红得滴血。

幸福来得太突然，任他的口才纵横职场，现在根本应付不来。

「将来我们领养孩子的话，你一定是一位好父亲。」

亚瑟眉眼弯弯，满是细碎的笑意。

「不急，先让我当一个好伴侣吧。」

**原来有爱，我们才学会如何去守护另一个独立平等的人：不会要求那人处处迎合自己，每一面都能找到接纳欣赏的角度，所有付出都是心甘情愿不求回报，甚至可以忍受别离，只要他好。**

**这样的我们，有更大的动力追求更自律优秀的自己，孩子，才有幸成为你的父亲，对你负责任。**

王耀半推半揉着被亚瑟压回床上，他红晕更深逗得眼前人轻笑喟叹。两人意乱情迷呼吸交错，快将贴合最后一丝缝隙之际，刺耳的闹钟铃声顿时粉碎掉所有粉红泡泡。

那是亚瑟防止赖床而设的闹钟提醒。

七点十五分，该说晴天霹雳还是祖先庇佑呢。两人终于记得自己今天要上班，时间不晚也不早。

他们急急忙忙冲去洗漱。没时间做早餐了，王耀只好冲了两杯咖啡等亚瑟翻找一套合他身的西装，因为生日当晚加班的王耀直接穿着西装套上围裙就进了亚瑟家的厨房，皮鞋还在鞋架，可衣裤被变没了。

「衬衫袖子有点长用一下袖带，穿外套就能遮住了。你喜欢这件还是那件？这条领带的颜色比你那款要深一点，可以接受吗？……你打领带吧，我帮你卷裤脚，应该没人留意到的。」

「辛苦亚瑟爸爸了，」憋着笑道谢的王耀很快收获一个英式白眼。

两人出门前往停车场的途中，亚瑟才发现王耀里面穿上了马甲，平时他不穿的，应该是自己无意中连着外套塞给他了。

他们又一起回去，这下子全公司不就知道他俩穿上情侣西装了？！

这样太张扬了不太好吧，用这个想法压抑自己内心狂喜的亚瑟在车里问王耀要不要脱下马甲，对方反而噗哧一声大笑起来。

「我现在浑身上下都是你的古龙水味了，傻子都知道我穿男友西装了，怕什么？」车窗顶部留了一个隙吹来清爽的风，王耀随手挽一下头发，转头就给亚瑟来一个眨眼杀，「我还怕有人不知道我有一个这么棒的男朋友呢。」

妈的，忍不住了——

趁红灯的空档，亚瑟突破了与王耀最后那一点，爱的距离。


End file.
